It's just face paint
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Emma Swan was positive that Halloween was her favorite holiday; and it was something that ran on Emma's family. So Emma could not understand how on Earth her cousin was friends with someone like Regina Mills, AKA Halloween-Grinch. / SQ
1. Carving

_**SQ Halloween AU**_

In light of the upcoming celebrations, I decided to write a festive one shot. But since SQ one-shots and I don't really work, this story extended to a three-shot (if that even exists). I'll probably update on Wednesday/Thursday.

Part 1/3

* * *

><p>Emma Swan was positive that Halloween was her favorite holiday. Even if most people didn't even consider it a holiday.<p>

Ever since she was a little kid she would wait for October with an unexplainable excitement. '_Pumpkins and Ghost!_' she would yell as soon as she woke up every 1st of October. Then she would run down stairs, as if it would be Christmas, to help her mother putting the decorations on. It didn't matter how old Emma was, she was always a kid for Halloween.

Loving Halloween ran on Emma's family. Her mother always made their costumes with an extra touch of scary (Emma loved making the other kids cry.) and her uncle always organized huge parties (With tons and tons of candy!). It was something Emma and both of her cousins, David and Kathryn, had inherited.

But for Emma, David and Kathryn, Halloween was not only about candy and scaring kids. It was about spending time with your family doing fun stuff like making your own costumes or carving pumpkins or baking food for their party. It was a tradition that had passed from their grandfather, to their parents, to them - it was something they cherished and enjoyed every minute of it.

Besides, Halloween was not just one night in the Nolan household, it was one whole week - with pre and post celebrations too. The pre-celebrations consisted mainly on Kathryn stressing over last-minute details, and the post celebrations consisted mainly on Emma and David recovering from their massive hangover over scary movies and lots of water (and aspirins).

As every year, Emma moved in with her cousins as soon as the monday before Halloween came with the excuse to help Kathryn with the preparations. The blonde didn't really help her cousin, Kathryn only did boring chores like cleaning the house. She did, however, help David with the decorations, because they were so much fun. Each year they would pick a different theme and decorate the whole house. This year it was the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Plus, David and Emma would always dedicate time on practicing for their costumes, since they both depended greatly on make up; Kathryn, however, had given up on face paint years ago and had decided to either buy masks or go with her face clean because she didn't have the patience nor the time to paint her face. This year Emma had decided to dress as Darth Maul from Star Wars, so she needed extra time to practice (specially because those stupid horns wouldn't look real - it was _so_ much easier when the chick on YouTube made them)

"You got the horns all wrong," David commented, as he casually entered the bathroom and face away from her - he was going to use the toilet.

"Dude! Some privacy?!" Emma made a face of disgust and looked out the window.

"Ah, common, it's not like you are interested on looking at my junk," David finished peeing, "Or any male junk," he chuckled and flushed the toilet, ever since Emma had come out their friendship became even stronger.

Emma rolled her eyes and returned her sight to the mirror, David was next to her, washing his hands "Doesn't mean I'm not disturbed when I hear Niagara Falls next to me," she said and looked as his reflection, he looked back at her and smiled.

Before David could say anything else, Kathryn walked into the bathroom.

"Seriously, guys!" Emma protested "Haven't you _ever _heard of the word P-R-I-V-A-C-Y?!"

Kathryn completely ignored Emma's comment with a "Your horns look weird," and made a weird face.

Emma threw her hands in the air "Thank you, Captain Obvious! How about you guys give me some encouragement and not only critics?" She added as she took placed the paint palette on the sink and took the make up remover and started removing the paint from her face.

"You have time to practice," her cousin added patting her back, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Regina is stopping by,"

Emma had no idea who Regina was, but by the sound that David made she was sure that he was not a fan of this Regina woman. And if David didn't like someone, the chances of Emma liking her were very small.

"She's nice when you give her a chance," Kathryn defended the person, which made Emma understand that Regina was her cousin's friend.

"_Nice_ and _Regina_ do not mix,"

"David," Kathryn said in a warning tone and walked out of the bathroom.

"Nice and Regina do not mix," David repeated, whispering it to Emma's ear. And the blonde couldn't help but to giggle. "I will leave you with your precious privacy to practice your make up, Lady Swan,"

"That's very kind of you, Sir Nolan," Emma chuckled and put her hair up in a pony tail before she started working on her make up again.

Emma heard the bell ran as she worked on the last details of her make up. This time her Darth Maul make up was almost perfect, she grinned and almost patted herself in the back as she walked towards the door to see who had decided to join them on their pumpkin carving evening.

The blonde opened the door but before she could say something, the brunette that was standing in front of the door raised an eyebrow. The woman standing in front of Emma was beautiful, but Emma didn't take the time to appreciate all the features because she felt the urge to explain her look.

"It's just face paint," Emma explained, as if it wouldn't be obvious.

"And here I was thinking you had a terrible skin condition," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Not as terrible as your lack of humor," Emma pointed out and once again felt the urge to pat her back.

"This," the brunette moved her hand over Emma's face, "is not humor, it's _infantilism_,"

"Oh," Emma let out as if she had just realized something, "You must be Regina. David told me you were a bitch,"

Regina said "Charming," with a hint of annoyance at the same time that David appeared behind Emma

"Those were not the words I used," he said, sliding an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"David," the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"Regina," he replied dryly.

"Emma!" Emma said gleefully, she was not going to allow the brunette ruining Halloween for them "So, David, better?" she pointed at her face

"It's better than last time," he said inspecting his cousin's make up "You still need to work on the horns, though,"

"I see putting some much effort into a pointless holiday runs in the family," Regina commented and stepped into the Nolan's house without really being invited, "Kathryn was not kidding when she said that Halloween is important for your family," she pointed out, looking at the decorations David and Emma and put on the living room that morning.

Emma and David followed her inside, David muttering something like '_Please, do make yourself at home,_' and Emma whispering something like '_How is Kath friends with Halloween-Grinch?_'. Their murmurs, however, were overshadowed by Kathryn welcoming her friend into their home.

"Regina, you made it!"

"Of course, dear!" Regina walked to hug her friend, "I promised I'll spend the evening with you to see what is all this nonsense about,"

"It is not nonsense!" Emma yelled, almost defensively. She would defend Halloween before she would defend her own pride. It was because Halloween reminded her of her deceased mother and grandfather, they loved Halloween and insulting the holiday was like insulting their memory. David also tensed up at Regina's comment but remained quiet, probably because he was too much of a gentleman to say something to a lady.

Emma, on the other hand, was not a gentleman, and didn't consider Regina was a lady.

"It is a holiday invented by the companies to sell candy, dear," Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"It was not invented by companies," Emma replied, "Halloween has been a tradition in different countries for centuries,"

"Yes, well, I'm sure the Celtics celebrated their Halloween slightly different," the brunette commented.

"Alright!" Kathryn interrupted before her cousin and her best friend killed each other with those icy glares. "I see you've met my cousin, Emma," Kathryn smiled "Emma, this is Regina,"

"And David was right about her," Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's comment, wondering what had David said about her. But before she had time to ask, or before Emma could elaborate in her lame excuse of an insult, Kathryn started talking again.

"Regina has never carved a pumpkin, so I thought that we could help her on her first time,"

"Would you look at that!" Emma acted surprised and gently slapped David's stomach with the back of her hand, "Regina is going to lose her pumpkin-carving virginity to us,"

"Emma! that's highly inappropriate!" her cousin reprimanded her.

"I apologize, cousin dearest," she told Kathryn, "I did not know pumpkin-carving virginity was a taboo in this household,"

Kathryn pinched her nose's bridge and breathed deeply. It was already bad enough that David and Regina hated each other, but if Emma would boost David's behavior, the outcome to the evening that she had planned would not be as expected. She needed to separate David and Emma "Emma, just take the make-up off and help me with the muffins,"

"Ah, common! You know there's only one thing I know how to do regarding muffins, and that's eating them,"

"Yes, Emma is good eating all sorts of things," David elbowed her, "Right?" he added, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"A girl never eats and tells, David," she joked back. "But I can give you some pointers if you need help," they both chuckled; it was always like this with David, specially because innuendos drove Kathryn crazy. "I think David should be on Muffin duty for encouraging my inappropriate behavior!"

"I think I'll handle the muffins myself, you will help Regina," Kathryn pointed at Emma, and Emma sighed at her new chore, "And you will go and pick to the cake at Mary Margaret's,"

"No! I want to pick the cake at M's!" Emma protested, Mary Margaret was one of her best friends from childhood.

"Too bad she's my girlfriend and not yours!" David sing-sang and grabbed the truck's keys "Wait up for me, then I'll beat you at Call of Duty," letting Emma know that he would stay at Mary Margaret's for a longer time than picking up a cake really needed.

"You do not get to steal my best friend and my highest record!" Emma yelled as he walked out of the house, he raised a hand to let Emma know that he had heard her, and that it was exactly was he was planning to do.

"I hate your brother," Emma told her cousin.

"You guys deserve each other," Kathryn replied, but her attention was on her phone. She was reading a text message, "I have to go and pick something up at Frederick's. Are you going to behave or should I give you plastic knives?"

"Definitely, otherwise I'd kill Regina and chop her into small pieces and make pies like Miss Lovett's, and serve it to our guests to get rid of the body," Emma replied nonchalantly

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the same time that Regina asked "Must you be so disgusting?"

Emma shrugged and went to the bathroom to take the face paint off her face. When she came back, Kathryn had already left the house and apparently explained Regina how to carve a pumpkin (or more like how to destroy the innocent orange ball-like food)

With a smile on her face, Emma saw as Regina fought with her pumpkin. The brunette's eyebrows were furrowed and her tongue sticking out from one of her mouth's corners. Regina was so concentrated with her task that she didn't notice Emma openly staring at her. Emma found it quite endearing, to be honest. Regina looked adorable when she was trying to make something perfect, but carving a pumpkin was hard, specially if it was your first time. Emma could bet all her money that Regina was not used at being less than perfect at something. It was only when the blonde chuckled that Regina dropped her knife and looked at Emma.

"You find it amusing, don't you?"

"You look cute when you're frustrated," the blush that Emma's comment caused on Regina didn't go unnoticed by the blonde "Here, I'll teach you," she offered, taking Regina's knife and sitting next to her in the kitchen's bench.

"Don't bother, Kathryn already tried," Regina replied in a defeated tone "I'm a lousy pumpkin carver,"

"Kathryn is a lousy teacher," Emma stated "Grab the knife like this," the blonde showed the brunette, it took a while for Regina to master the right grip, "Now, try carving a triangle in your already mutilated pumpkin,"

Emma watched as Regina failed, once again, to make a proper cut. "I'm useless,"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't celebrate Halloween,"

"I used to celebrate it," Regina admitted "When my father was alive,"

"And you never carved a pumpkin?"

"My mother didn't believe that I should be engaging in such activities," Regina replied "She would hire someone to do them for us,"

Emma looked at Regina as the brunette lowered her head and played the with the pumpkin seeds and pulp. It made Emma feel bad, no wonder Regina thought Halloween was a commercial holiday: she didn't know better.

"Alright, we'll change the approach to this problem," Emma said, standing on the bench and placing one foot on each of Regina's side.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as Emma sat behind her, the blonde's legs hanging on each side on her own.

"Making you uncomfortable, obviously," Emma teased her and grabbed Regina's hand and placed the knife, "This is how my mother taught me," she explained without letting go of Regina's hand.

"It is less inappropriate when you do it with your mother, as a kid,"

In Emma's mind that sounded wrong in so many levels, but she decided to stay quiet and not make Regina more uncomfortable. Besides, she also needed to distract her mind from the tingling in her lower abdomen and between her legs.

"Alright," Emma grabbed the pumpkin that Regina had tried to carve minutes ago with her free hand and dragged it closer, "When you pierce the pumpkin, you angle the knife like this," Emma guided their joined hands and cut the pumpkin that was beyond saving, "And then you place your hand like this, and smoothly do the cut," Emma continued, ignoring how good Regina smelled "Always with smooth but sharp movements," she whispered, afraid that her voice would betray her, "And, we have one of the eyes!"

Regina looked at the triangle that they had carved with a little smile on her face "Help me with the other one?" she asked Emma, not wanting to lose the blonde's warmth against her back. '_Seriously, Regina? What is wrong with you? You are not a teenager, stop behaving like one!_' she scolded herself

"Sure," Emma replied, and took the question as an invitation to lean even more against Regina "But, try to do it on your own and I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong," she added, letting go of Regina's hand and placing her hands on Regina's thighs.

She had not done it on purpose, putting her hands on Regina's legs. It had felt like the natural thing to do, and it was not until she saw Regina tightening her grip around the knife that Emma realised what she had done. She quickly removed her hands from Regina's thighs and awkwardly placed them over the table.

Relief washed her over when she felt Regina releasing a breath and grabbing the pumpkin to continue with the carving. Regina started working on the other triangle; and if Emma's actions had distressed her, she didn't show. The second triangle was almost as good as the one Emma and herself had done together, even if it took her twice the time.

"Would you look at that! Our pumpkin has two eyes!" Emma commented in an over-excited tone, it was a tone she only used during Halloween. And it made Regina pursed her lips into a smile (and silently thanked all the Gods that Emma couldn't see it from where she was sitting)

Then, Emma proposed to Regina to carve the nose before they moved on to a higher task: the mouth.

"Yes, that's it," Emma praised Regina as the brunette pierced the area that would be the pumpkin's nose "Stick it through the same hole, yes, right there," she commented as Regina cut the triangle's second border. "Push it with you finger. You are so good at this!"

Emma meant it as an encouragement, but for her cousin, who had just heard the last sentences, and didn't know what was really happening, the words sounded wrong.

"I wish somethings could be unheard!" David commented as he carefully placed the cake he had picked up (more than five hours ago) on the table, "So wrong, so wrong," he added, covering his ears and shaking his head.

"You have a hickey," Emma pointed out calmly, not moving an inch away from Regina. "Look what we made!" she turned the half-mutilated half-unfinished orange ball.

"Congratulations, it's a pumpkin!" David teased her, "Hey, buddy, I'm your uncle David," he said patting the pumpkin

Emma raised an eyebrow and said "You're a jerk,"

"Language! They pick up those words!" David pointed at the pumpkin "And seriously, Em... You did better than this when you were ten,"

"Cut her some slack!" Emma protested, "It is her first time carving," the blonde was suddenly feeling protective of Regina, and it made the brunette's heart skip a beat.

"No kidding," David said, as if it wouldn't be obvious and then left the room.

"What's his problem with you?" Emma asked curious and moved to sit behind Regina, rather than next to her.

Regina caressed the pumpkin with her thin fingers, considering if she should tell the reason behind the mutual hate between her and David, or just tell Emma that's none of her business. Emma didn't push her, but she kept on staring at Regina, waiting for an answer.

"David and I had an internship together at the City Hall," Regina said, "At the end of the summer one of us would be given a job, and I got it," she explained, "He says it is because my mother is friends with the mayor,"

"Is it true?"

"Probably," Regina replied, and even if Emma knew that the answer had been an honest one, the blonde could also feel a hint of guilt in Regina's voice. Regina avoided making eye contact with Emma, wondering if she had damaged the newly formed friendship between herself and the blonde.

But if Emma was upset by the story, she kept the opinions to herself. Because she only opened her mouth after pointing at the pumpkin to say "Let's go with the mouth,"

Regina nodded and smiled, and continued carving the pumpkin. Emma stared at her, not longer supervising the job but studying Regina. Sure, she understood why David disliked her, but it was no reason for Emma to dislike her. Regina did sound somewhat guilty about it, plus, she had been honest with Emma, and honesty was one of the things Emma treasured the most.

"Stop ogling," Regina scolded her, "You are making me uneasy,"

Emma didn't reply, she just pursed her lips into a smile - which Regina returned - and then started to carve her own pumpkin.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Emma helps Regina with her costume.<p> 


	2. Costume

_**SQ Halloween AU**_

I only have one lecture tomorrow, so I'll try to update; but since my costume is not ready and my crown is not going to make itself, I can't really promise you people anything!

For the second guest reviewer who commented: in my original idea Regina and MM had a problematic past, but I thought making David hate Regina because of her problems with MM was too immature - not that this is very mature, but I guess it's more real :)

Are you going out for Halloween? What are you guys dressing up as?

Part 2/3

* * *

><p>"Damn you, you fucking son of a bitch!" Emma yelled in pain has she pinched tightly the finger she had just stung with a needle, causing a single droplet of blood to appear on her fair skin.<p>

"How eloquent, dear," Emma heard someone said behind her. Why did that voice tone sound so familiar yet so foreign? It was revitalising, that much Emma could admit.

Sucking her index finger (as if her saliva had healing properties), she turned around to see who had caught her fighting with her sawing kit. Emma rolled her eyes when she saw Kathryn's best friend standing in front of her: of course, the person Emma was attracted to was the one who saw her making a fool of herself.

"_Wegina_," Emma greeted her, forgetting to take the finger out of her mouth. She mentally slapped herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Kathryn," Regina answered. But Emma could see past her lie; Kathryn had volunteered every Wednesday afternoon ever since she turned sixteen, there was no way Regina didn't know that. Besides, Regina didn't seem like the person who would just appear unannounced at someone's house - she looked like the type of person who would call before paying a visit.

Also, how had Regina entered the house? David leaving the door unlocked, was unlikely but not impossible, and there was no other explanation - unless Regina had jumped through a window, or puffed herself (both of which Emma found rather amusing).

Regina cleared her throat to regain Emma's attention, hoping that Emma wouldn't discover the real reason behind her visit, "Anyway, seeing that Kathryn isn't here -,"

"Which, _of course_, you didn't expect since it's not like she has volunteered every Wednesday for the past ten years," Emma smirked as she interrupted the brunette.

"- I was wondering if you could help me with my costume," Regina finished, ignoring Emma's rude interruption.

Emma's smirk widened when Regina finished speaking. Look who was coming around the idea of celebrating Halloween!

"Well?" the brunette demanded a question.

"Eager," Emma stood up from the table where she had been fixing her cloak's last details "If I wouldn't know any better I'd say you just made all this scenario up so I could see you dressed as catwoman... or the black widow,"

Regina flushed at the comment, and in an attempt to say something to defend her actions, or at least change topics, she said "I don't do leather, Miss Swan,"

"Shame," the blonde shrugged "Bet it makes your ass look amazing," she added, predicting the effect those words would have on Regina. A shit-eating smile appeared on Emma's face when she saw that a tomato was pale in comparison to Regina's face.

However, her facial emotions didn't show any distress - Regina had complete control of her face muscles. "Are you going to help me or not?" Regina crossed her arms, suddenly regretting her decision of asking Emma for assistance. It was not like she really need it.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" Emma asked and grabbed her jacket "Milady," she said opening the house's door.

"Who knew you were a gentleman?"

"Sometimes, even I surprise myself,"

They drove on Regina's car to one of Storybrooke's costume stores. Of course they didn't take Emma's bug because as soon as the blonde suggested it, Regina started criticising the yellow car ('_deathtrap_', as Regina as named it) in such way that Emma was glad that inanimate things didn't have feelings.

Regina and Emma walked around the store while they try to find a costume for Regina. Personally, Emma hated buying costumes. It made the holiday more commercialised, which was so not the point - at last not to her family. But it was too late to make something for Regina now. Maybe next year she would (wait, what?)

Emma picked out some costumes while she pretended to hear Regina's ideas and agreed with most of them, it was a technique she had learned with Kathryn and had improved to perfection with Mary Margaret. Regina's ideas suck - as simple as that. There was no way to deny it. Of course, Emma didn't voice that thought because it would end up with a rope around her neck. But, seriously? The Evil Queen? _How original_.

"Try this," Emma suggested with a smirk. She would enjoy this (so very much).

Regina raised an eyebrow when she picked the hanger with the costume that Emma was handing her. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Emma replied, hiding all traits of amusement "You wanted my help; well, this is me helping," she added as she pushed Regina into the changing room and closed the curtain for the brunette the change.

"What is wrong with the Evil Queen?" she heard Regina protest from the other side of the screen.

"Uh - nothing... just that it's like, the most overrated costume _ever,_" she replied while she looked at the different masks that the store had exposed "No friend of mine will be less than epic for Halloween,"

"I was not aware we were friends," Regina commented. And when she didn't hear any reply from Emma, she smirked. Served the blonde well, for all the times she had made Regina blush. "What about Maleficent?" she changed topics.

"That was the most sold costume this year, so no,"

"Elsa?" Regina suggested

"What's with you and powerful witches?" Emma asked, grabbing a Freddie Krueger claw and putting it on her right hand. But before she could really answer to Regina's last suggestion, she heard the changing room's curtain open so she turned on her heels, ready to enjoy the show.

Her jaw immediately dropped.

When she picked the sexy maid costume, she didn't expect Regina to be so comfortable in it. But damn, the brunette knew how to kill with her curves. Emma gulped as her eyes travelled up the tanned and fit legs and towards her face, making a quick stop at the brunette's breasts. Unwittingly, Emma licked her lips in an attempt to moister their dryness.

Regina smirked, glad to see that Emma's game had backfired "Well?"

Emma shook her head and raised her hand, offering Regina another costume "Try this one,"

"What's wrong with this one?" the brunette asked, genuinely confused. Maybe she had misinterpreted Emma's behaviour and the blonde thought she looked bad on the maid dress.

"You are not gonna dress like a horny slut, Regina,"

"So why did you make me put it on to start with?" Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not longer caring if Emma found her attractive or not - her urge to fight was stronger than any other emotion, "Do you know how hard it is to put this on?" she protested, pointing at the tights that came with the costume.

"Personal satisfaction," Emma replied and shrugged, "Consider it a way of you repaying me for this favour," she added and pressed the costume she had really chosen for Regina against the brunette's chest, "Oh, and do tell me if you need help taking those off," the blonde added, pointing at the tights that Regina had referred to moments ago.

Regina huffed at Emma's suggestion (but at least she now knew that she hadn't misread Emma's behaviour), and went into the changing cabin once again. The second dress Emma had chosen for her was easier to put. It was simple, and long and...

"A nun?!" Regina exclaimed as she opened abruptly the cabin's curtain.

"It's not a _nun_, it's the woman from the 'American Horror Story: Asylum' poster,"

"It. Is. A. Nun."

"With a killer make up," Emma reasoned, it was obvious that Regina didn't get the TV show reference, "Look!" she added showing Regina a picture that came with the make up for the costume "This is real Halloween stuff, not those short things that are only made by horny men for horny men. You are classier than that, Regina,"

Regina's jaw tightened. She considered if she should or not follow Emma's advice "Fine," she gave in after a while, "I'll take this costume," at the end of the day, Emma was the reason why she was going to the Nolans' Halloween party (not that she was ready to admit that). Without saying anything else, she returned to the cabin and changed into her normal clothes.

Emma returned the sexy maid as Regina made her way to the salesperson to pay for her costume. Their silence was only broken when Emma got a call and her ridiculous ringtone made Regina flinch. Emma gave her a shyly smile and decided to take the call outside the store, even if it was freezing out doors.

The brunette looked as Emma walked from one side to the other, moving her free hand as if it would help the person on the other side of the line to understand what she was talking about (it was quite adorable). Regina smiled to herself at the blonde's smile.

Then an idea hit her.

"Would you be a dear and pack both costumes?" Regina asked the cashier.

"You'll take them both?" the woman looked confused.

"Yes," the brunette answer with a smile, "And do hurry up, I don't want anyone else noticing," she added, tilting her head to silently explain to the clerk that she was referring to Emma.

Regina got a small grin as a response, and then the salesperson packed both costumes in the same bag and told Regina the price for her buy. Regina paid in cash, not wanting her mother to ask why she had spent 100 dollars in a costume store (specially not wanting to discuss with her about the maid costume)

"Happy Halloween!" the lady said, as Regina opened the door to leave the store.

"Happy Halloween to you, too!" Regina replied. It was the first time in her life that she had meant those words.

* * *

><p>Next: Discover what Regina did with the two costumes she bought.<p> 


	3. Candy

_**SQ Halloween AU**_

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm glad to see you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it!

Hugs,

Mara.

Part 3/3

* * *

><p>The weather outside was perfect for Halloween. Cold and dark. There was a thunderstorm on the horizon, threatening the dry weather that reigned over Storybrooke that night. It looked awesome, though, the frightening and almost-periodical flashing on the background.<p>

"Does Regina have a boyfriend?" Emma asked, she was looking out of the window, her sight lost somewhere in the stormy clouds.

"No," Kathryn replied.

"Girlfriend, maybe?"

"No," her cousin replied again "And before you ask, Regina hasn't been in a serious relationship since we finished college,"

"Who's Regina?" Ruby, who had been silently arranging Granny's finger-food on some trays, asked. Ruby, just like every other year, was dressed as the Red Riding Hood, she had an unhealthy obsession with the character. And Emma couldn't convince her to dress with any other costume.

"The woman Emma is currently crushing on," Kathryn quickly answered to Ruby's question, as if they had asked for the time.

"I am not!" Emma protested, moving her eyes from the window.

"Right... that's why you said she couldn't dress like a, and I quote you, horny slut?"

"How do you...?" Emma started asking, but when she saw Kathryn's smirk it was all clear to her "Of course, she told you,"

"So, let me see if I got this _straight_," Ruby chuckled at the world, she loved to tease Emma, "_You_ didn't want a woman to show skin?" Ruby pointed accusatory finger in Emma's direction, the blonde had never suggested something similar.

Kathryn nodded "And Regina has a great body," as if the fact that Regina was perfectly fit and not oversized influenced Emma's desire of cover her body from the rest of the world.

"Oh, Emma you got it bad," Ruby pointed out and Kathryn hummed in agreement.

To say Emma got it bad was just the tip of the iceberg, Ruby realised when Regina arrived couple of minutes earlier than the party's actual starting time. Not that anyone was punctual for these sort of things. Ruby had arrived earlier just because Emma was doing her hair, and because she had promised Kathryn that she would bring some finger-food.

As soon as Regina entered Emma only had eyes for the exotic brunette, who had mastered her _American Horror Story: Asylum_ make up. Besides, Emma was absently lost on Regina's lips, Ruby noted as she shifted her gaze from Emma to Regina and then back to her best friend. Ruby also observed that Regina smirked after realising that Emma had been openly staring at her lips. It seemed like Emma was not the only one falling in love.

The exchange between Emma and Regina had not only noticed by Ruby. Kathryn's eyes were also moving from her cousin to her best friend. Then, Kathryn looked at Ruby and they both agreed that things needed a little push to fall right into place.

"Ems, can I talk to you?" Ruby asked, her voice cutting the thick air that the sexual tension between Regina and Emma had created.

"Sure,"

"Like... in private...?" Ruby specified and Emma arched an eyebrow - Ruby never asked to talk in private.

Emma's eyes opened wide as plates "Oh, my god! Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Wow! What? No!" Ruby shook her head "Room, now!" she demanded and Emma stood up reluctantly, not wanting to be away from Regina.

"I'll be gone for five minutes tops," Emma told Regina before Ruby grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Emma fought against Ruby's grip, muttering nonsenses as her best friend pulled her down the hallway. When they reached the end of the corridor, and they were out of Regina and Kathryn's hearing reach, Ruby clapped her hands excitedly and said "I have a great idea,"

"Your ideas are usually anything but great,"

"You are right, they are brilliant!" Ruby agreed as she pushed Emma into David's room, "We are gonna make out,"

"We?" Emma asked confused, "As in you and I? I thought you were not into girls. And even if you were, you are not my type,"

"First, I am not into girls, and second, I am offended," Ruby shook her head, "But, that's not the point. The point is that as soon as someone touches your lips, all your make up is going to go to hell, and Regina will definitely notice,"

"And why would I want to destroy my awesome make up?"

"You really are blind to this whole thing going on between you and Regina, are you?" Ruby asked, wanting to slap some sense into her best friend, "She likes you, and you obviously like her. But you are not going to take the first step and I am sure as hell she won't either. So, I'm making you step up,"

Emma sighed and stepped closer to Ruby, "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to do this," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, that proves how desperate you are for Regina,"

"Shut up and kiss me already,"

"Gee," Ruby rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Ruby, for being an awesome friend and accepting to kiss me to make the girl I like jealous, when you are 100% straight and -,"

Emma silenced Ruby by grabbing the brunette by her red cloak and clashing their lips together. It was all lips over lips and zero passion, plus it was as dry as kissing the sahara (if that would be possible). It was like kissing a dummy.

"Dude," the blonde said breaking the kiss and cleaning the Ruby's saliva from her lips' corners "Your kissing skills are terrible,"

"That's not what your ex-boyfriend said," Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

Graham, Ruby's boyfriend, had been Emma's first and last boyfriend; the man who helped Emma confirm that she was lesbian. Graham and Emma had stayed as friends, though, even after their short-lasting relationship ended. He was, besides David, the only man Emma utterly and blindly trusted.

"It's not like I'm enjoying it!" Ruby threw her hands in the air "This is me taking one for the team!" she added, after all, Emma was the last single one on their group.

Kathryn had Frederick, David and Mary Margaret had each other, and Ruby had Graham. And while Ruby was sure that Emma didn't need someone to be happy - because she didn't - their game nights usually sucked because they were an odd number. So, Emma needed a girlfriend.

Emma was about to comment something in response when a loud explosion caught their attention. They rushed towards the window and saw a cloud of smoke engulfing the Nolan's garage and garden. At least there was no fire.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed as they walked quickly towards the kitchen, "I bet your boyfriend had his share on this,"

"Oh, because David just sat crossed-armed and didn't participate," was the reply that came out of Ruby's voice as she followed Emma close behind. So typical of David and Graham, to blow something up, specially before a party.

Emma and Ruby entered the kitchen and stood next to Regina, who was looking out of the window. Kathryn had rushed outside and was yelling at her brother. A few seconds later, David and Graham, dressed as a Mexican version of Batman and Robin, walked out of the gray cloud of cinder and dust. They were supporting each other bodies, helping each other to get away from whatever had explded on the garden, David was also caring a extinguisher; when they reached a safe distance they dropped to the floor and started laughing.

"Idiots," Regina muttered.

"What happened?" Emma asking, walking up to Regina, who was staring out of the window.

"You would know if you wouldn't have been preoccupied with a making out session," Regina snapped, "By the way, you need to fix your make up," she added, pointing at Emma's lips and around her mouth.

"My, my, if I wouldn't know better I'd say the Evil Queen is jealous," Emma teased the brunette. Damn, Ruby was good - at scheming, because she was terrible at kissing. Besides her, Emma felt Ruby chuckling, so she elbowed her friend to keep her quiet.

"Please," Regina rolled her eyes. "As if I would care what goes on in your life,"

It was a lie, and they all knew it.

"Right," Ruby chuckled once again, "But, if you would care, not that you do, _of course,_" she added, making an emphasis on the last words to point out that she didn't believe a single word of it, "You should know that Emma and I just made out because Emma wants to make you jealous,"

A simultaneous "Ruby!" and "What?" came from Emma's and Regina's mouth respectively.

"I have to go and see if my boyfriend is alive, or needs some mouth to mouth," she winked at her best friend and left through the same door that Kathryn had used minutes ago.

Emma clenched her fists as she saw her best friend exit the house and walk towards Graham.

"What was all that?" Regina was the first one to break the silence.

The blonde breathed deeply and considered her options: lie or speak the truth. Lie, and you'll never get another change. Speak the truth, and it might be the start of something good.

"I -," Emma started, "I kinda like you, but I didn't... I don't," she corrected her herself over and over, "ARG!" the blonde let out in frustration, "I suck at talking," she dropped her body on the same bench where she and Regina had carved the pumpkin.

"Emma -," Regina had started talking when the kitchen's door open and four people came in.

"I swear to God," Kathryn told her brother, "You two must be the most stupid people I've ever met,"

Emma looked at Regina, hoping that the brunette would understand that they would have this conversation later - after she found out what had David and Graham done.

"Who on Earth decides to light a match and then press a spray-can directly towards it?!" Emma's cousin kept yelling.

So that's what Graham and David had done, Emma pressed her lips into a smile and muffed a giggle. But then, to Emma's dismay, both men turned to shoot a glare at her.

"Emma! Seriously?"

"What? I told them how to build a flamethrower! I didn't expect them to try it on the garage!" the woman dressed in the Darth Maul costume defended herself.

"We are talking about David and Graham!" Kathryn almost yelled. Obviously, the control freak would freak out about not having a situation controlled minutes before her party, "Of course, they wouldn't try it out!"

"Kathryn, relax," Regina jumped in to save the blonde who was about to suffer Kathryn's wrath, "Look, there's no fire and it started to rain, we'll worry about it tomorrow,"

And just like that, Regina prevented a massive breakdown. Which was a big accomplishment, to be honest. Even David was impressed by her ability to calm Kathryn down.

Soon, the guests started arriving, all dressed up as their favorite spooky characters, or the slutty version of them - not only women, though, Emma noted; some guy had come wearing only a piece of underwear, the rest of his body was body-painted in a superman-pattern. The blonde however had just eyes for one woman only: Regina, who was not even dress as someone or something sexy.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" Regina asked and Emma nodded at her request, the blonde was sure that she would climb the Everest if Regina would ask her to. Plus, she knew they still had to talk about Emma wanting to make Regina jealous.

Emma took Regina's hand on hers and walked into the guest room that had been her room for the last week. Emma waited at the door and did a manner for Regina to pass first (she was becoming a gentleman - at least for Regina.)

"Please, lock the door?" Regina asked as she walked into the room.

"Um... sure?" Emma said confused and closed the door "What do you want to ta-," she had started asking as she turned around, but as soon as she made eye contact with Regina's body her jaw dropped and she lost her voice. Regina had taken off her white nun-ish costume and was wearing the sexy maid costume.

"You bought it?" Emma asked when she could finally think properly.

"I bought it for you," Regina replied and took a step towards Emma "Actually, I bought both for you, but this one is for you and you only,"

It was Emma's turn to take a step closer to Regina, not sure if this was a dream or reality. "I -," Emma said, raising a hand, wanting to touch Regina's bare skin, but afraid she would wake up from this amazing fantasy. "Am I dreaming?"

Regina chuckled and cupped Emma's cheek "I can assure you, it is not a dream, dear,"

"Good," Emma said in an almost inaudible whisper. Their faces were so close now, and Emma was studying every white-painted inch of Regina's face, specially those perfect lips (because even with that little scar, they looked perfect.)

Emma brought her hand to Regina's cheek, and with her thumb she caressed Regina's lower lip. "You are ..." their lips were barely touching now, they were sharing their breaths, heating even more the spark between them.

"White," Regina finished for her and brushed her lips against Emma's - an electric wave warming her body, and her throat closed a bit by the thrill that all these sensations were eliciting on her body. "You are the one to blame for that," she added, not knowing if she referring to the paint of for her body's reactions.

Emma chuckled, "I was going to say beautiful," she added before tilting her face and, finally, kissing Regina on the lips.

_Apples and cinnamon_, that's what Emma smelt and tasted as soon as her lips were on Regina's. Her arms wrapped around Regina's waist and brought her closer to herself; Regina accepted the smooch willingly by sliding one of her hands around Emma's nape and trailed the other one through the blonde's hair.

Emma's _pulse_, that's what Regina could feel through the hand she had over Emma's neck (and carotid artery). She let a soft moan out when she felt Emma's heartbeat getting faster as passion overtook innocence on their kiss. And Regina could _swear,_ she felt her foot _pop_.

Regina's skin was smooth as _silk_, Emma realised as she glided one hand below Regina's shirt and trailed it up Regina's back. Her skin was almost as smooth as her lips, and for the first time Emma couldn't point out which part of someone's body (in this case Regina's) she liked the most. _Everything_, Emma liked everything.

As the kiss got heated and their lungs started failing them, they separated. They did it slowly, and still held each other, not wanting to let go. Emma gently brushed her nose against Regina and opened her eyes to see the woman she had crushed on, fast and without notice. She noticed that Regina was looking back at her with a heavenly smile on her face, and her breathing stopped (even if her body was still in an oxygen-debt phase).

Ruby was right, she got it bad - Regina will would be the death of her. But Emma just smiled lovingly at the realisation. She should be afraid, she should turn around and run like she usually did. But not this time, not with Regina. There was something different, something promising.

She took few seconds to study the face of the woman that she had just kissed and chuckled at the sight. Regina raised an eyebrow, not understanding what did Emma find some amusing.

"Your lips and your cheeks are reddish," Emma commented, some of her paint had ended up in Regina's face.

Regina shrugged, "It's just face paint," she said, before closing her eyes and leaning once again to kiss Emma.


End file.
